


The Night Is Young

by fereality



Series: Wendip College Love [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College Years, F/F, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: This is the sequel to The Geeks Get The Girls. Dipper and Wendy Have been dating for a month when she tells him that her roommate is co-hosting a Halloween party. Dipper uses this info to plan a surprise for Wendy.





	The Night Is Young

**Wednesday October 14th, 2020**   
**Tanoak Terrace Apartments**   
**Apartment 42**   
**Beaverton, OR**

“Dude, don’t go through that door!” Wendy called out at the television screen. She then stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

“Come on, it’s b-movie horror 101. When your friends start dying you don’t separate and you definitely don’t go through doors with blood on them.”, Dipper said as he walked back into the living room with a couple cans of Pitt Cola. 

He sat down beside her on the sofa and placed and arm around her. As he did she snuggled into the embrace. 

“So Halloween’s coming up,” Wendy started as she opened her can of Pitt and took a drink. 

“Yeah?” Dipper prompted her to continue, the movie half forgotten with her in his arms. 

“And I remember that it used to be you and your sister’s favorite holiday,” She continued.

“Uh-huh,” He murmured as he took a sip of his cola. 

“Well Lacey, my roommate, is co-hosting a Halloween party and she invited us. She wants to meet the guy who broke the ‘Corduroy Curse’ as she called it.” she said with a smirk.

“Corduroy Curse?” Dipper asked confused.

“Yeah, she kept setting me up with guys during our freshman year and none of them lasted more than the first date. Guess I just kept looking till I found what I wanted.” Wendy replied as she leaned her head back and kissed Dipper on his chin. 

“Well I’m glad you found me when you did,” Dipper said as he leaned over and kissed her nose. 

“Well actually, I have her to thank for that even.” Wendy said as she settled back into her snuggled position. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she had been at a conference for her sorority and ran into Pacifica. When Paz mentioned that she was originally from Gravity Falls, Lacey remembered me mentioning it before. Lacey said she thought that her roommate was from there and told Paz my name. Paz asked her to call me so we could talk. And the rest is history.” she said before she grabbed some more popcorn and popped it into her mouth. 

“That explains it, that has been bugging me a lil bit. But I definitely didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Dipper replied as he prepared to take a drink.

“So?” she queried. 

“So what?’ he asked back.

She looked up at him and asked, “Do you want to go?” 

With a smile and a twinkle in his eye he said, “If you do, then of course.” 

“Are you sure? It’s a costume event.” Wendy said, remembering his reluctance at dressing up back when they were younger. 

He perked up a bit at this, “Even better, if you’ll let me I’m sure I can come up with a great couple’s costumes set if you want.” 

“You mean Mabel will come up with a great couple’s set of costumes.” Wendy said as she jokingly elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Hey now, I’ll have you know I came up with at least half of our costume ideas in Mabel’s scrapbook.” Dipper said defensively as he jokingly rubbed where she had elbowed. He then added, “Of course she would always make them.”

“Well we could just get something from a store.” she teased.

He physically flinched at the suggestion, “No thank you. Have you seen those outfits. Lord, no. Ninety percent of those ‘costumes’ are nothing more than an excuse to show off skin.”

“I get you. Not that I wouldn’t mind seeing you in one of those thong outfits.” he started sputtering as she finished and she burst out laughing. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” he managed to get out despite his flustered sputtering. 

“Yep, deep down you’re still the same sweet, shy, dork I fell for all those years ago.” and with that she pulled him into a kiss. 

**Thursday October 15th, 2020**   
**The Spiced Panda Buffet**  
 **Beaverton, OR**

“And so that’s the situation sis,” Dipper said before he took a bite of his sweet n sour drenched rice. 

“So you asked me to make the hour drive, to leave Pacifica in the dark, and make it sound like an end of the world type crisis all because your girlfriend wants to go to a halloween party as a couple.” Mabel said after she had finished her third crab rangoon since he had begun. “Ok, sounds like fun. Any ideas?”

“Well I want it to be a romantic costume set. Possibly Romeo and Juliet.” Dipper said as he gathered up another spoon full of sweet n sour rice, ignoring his chicken. His chopsticks lain to the side of his plate as he ate the soupy concoction.

“Too cliche, how about Bonnie and Clyde. Talk about a ride or die couple.” Mabel tried. She was looking at her plate and trying to decide if she wanted to eat her schezwan barbecue or orange chicken first. 

“Uhm, I dunno. I’m not sure how I’d feel with us carrying around guns, especially on a campus. How about Arthur and Guinevere?” He said before finally eating a piece of the chicken from his sweet n sour plate.

“Well, wait a minute. You said it was her roommate that’s throwing the party right?” She asked. Once he nodded in affirmation she continued, “Then nope. No can do, broseph. Paz and I are going to that party as Lancelot and Guinevere. We got invited by Lacey after Paz helped her get seats to a Seattle playoff game for her dad’s birthday. I can’t risk Wendy’s Guinevere out shining Paz’s. Also the party is supposed to be a big bonfire get together, no wait a minute that’s not right. Think, think. Ok. I got it. it’s gonna be at the other co-host’s family farm and they were going to have a bonfire with it so you wouldn’t have to worry about the gun issue, but I totally understand. Maybe you could do one of the Mizmey Princesses couples, like Echo & Narcissus or Othello & Desdemona.” 

“Nah, she’s still too much of a tomboy for that. Mizmey always makes their princesses be way too girly. I almost think it needs to be something where she can be seen as my equal or even superior.” he pauses there and absentmindedly shuffled the chicken and rice on his plate. After a moment he he saw that somehow he had separated the dishes so they had some familiar paths in between them. Routes he hadn’t traveled in years, the paths in the woods of Gravity Falls. Including the one to Wendy’s house. The woods where they sure used to have fun. “Wait a minute, I got it. Robin Hood and Marian.”

“But isn’t Marian a Mizney Princess?” Mabel said around a mouth full of orange chicken.

“Well yes, but not the one I was thinking about. I’m talking about the one from the Sherwood television series. Marian was just as much part of Robin’s band as Little John. And she dresses similar to the rest also, so breeches and such. See.” He pulled out his phone and looked up pictures from the series to show her what he meant. 

“Ok, I think I can pull this off fairly easily. I’ll need to meet with Wendy to get her measurements of course.” Mabel said as she pulled a notepad out from her purse. As she wrote she continued, “And I have a friend in the costuming department that should be able to help get the two of you jerkins that fit properly.”

“Can’t you just make them?” He asked as he looked over the table at what she was writing. Once he got a better look he realized that she had not only written down the show name and the website he had just showed her, she had already started sketching out the pieces needed for the costume. 

“Not all of them bro-bro, I may be a mistress of fabric but leather is out of my wheelhouse.” she explained as she continued sketching. Pausing she took a bite of her barbeque before she asked. "Do you want to keep the traditional Errol Flynn hat?” 

“Yeah, it’s iconic.”

“Hmm, how about I use the idea from the show as a basis but blend in stuff from other versions of the characters. I mean there’s the old black and white serials, the Flynn movies, the one with Azeem, the parody one, etc.” Mabel rambled on as she kept making notes.

“Oh, the parody movie. I loved that one.” Dipper replied with a smile, “The opening rap, the one guy stopping to pump up his shoes, the panty hose gags, the songs…”

After hearing her brother stop rambling caused Mabel to look up from her work. “What’s up Dip-Dop?”

“Well there is something else that I’ve been thinking about,” Dipper said looking down at his plate, somewhat avoiding his sisters eyes. 

“Ok, what?” Mabel said putting down her pen and studied his face intently. She knew it must be something good as he was starting to blush and he hadn’t even said anything yet. 

“Uhmm, as you know Wendy and I have been together for almost a month now. And you also know we haven’t exactly been chaste in that time.” Dipper went even redder as he said that.

Mabel smiled as she remembered the morning after her brother and his other first got back together. “Oh yeah, I remember seeing her in flagrante delicto half buried in your covers that that first morning. You certainly got lucky there broseph!” 

“Yeah, well. Like I was saying, we’ve been together for over a month and,” he turned his head at this point blushing even more, “neither of us have said the L-word yet.” 

“Don’t be a fool Dip, you told her that years ago.” Mabel said with a serious look on her face. 

“That doesn’t really count sis,” Dipper said as he turned back towards mabel, still red in the face. “I was still just a kid. Look let’s not get off track. I’ve been wanting to tell her but I don’t want to do it during a make out session or something heavier. So this party will be the perfect chance and I think I have a plan.” 

“Uhmm, Dipingham.” She said with a wane smile, “You don’t usually have a good track record when it comes to plans and Wendy.” 

“Well this party is where it’s gonna change.” he had a gleam in his eye that he hadn’t had for awhile (since around the time he had given up on his dream of filmwork) and Mabel had missed it “Cause really there’s only a couple items needed for this plan; an instrumental recording of the song, speakers, and a couple of back up singers.” 

“Now where could we find you back up singers,” Mabel started till she saw Dipper give her a ‘You’re not fooling anyone’ look, “Oh you know I’m just kidding you, of course I’ll talk Paz into it.”

“Great, now here’s the plan.” Dipper said as he leaned in closer.

**Saturday October 31st, 2020**   
**Gladden Farms**   
**Beaverton, OR**

Our young couple have just arrived at the party after parking his truck. They had noticed that there were only about a dozen or so cars parked in the drive. Wendy had said that Lacey told her they weren’t inviting that many people.

He was dressed in a pair of cedar colored breeches, a dark hunter green leather jerkin worn over a dusty tan tunic, and the Robin Hood hat in the same hunter green. On his back were a quiver and real wooden longbow that Wendy had insisted on getting from her dad once her told her of the costume idea. And finally he had a stage scabbard on his hip. Wendy was in a pair of forest green breeches, a ladies cut version of the jerkin Dipper was wearing, and a white tunic. Like dipper she sported a quiver, longbow, and scabbard. Her hair was pulled back in a gentle braid. 

The door to the farmhouse was opened by a by a somewhat mousy looking brunette, dressed as a stereotypical nerd. “Wendy, glad you came.”

The brunette pulled Wendy into a hug. As she was released, Wendy said “Hey Clarissa, thanks for inviting us.” 

“No problem, so is this the curse breaker?” Clarissa asked as she eyed Dipper up and down. 

“Yeah. This is my boyfriend Dipper.” Wendy said as she went about introducing the two, “Dipper this is Clarissa. She’s one of our hosts this evening and one of Lacey’s Theta Sigma sisters.” 

“Good to meet you,” Dipper said as he shook Clarissa’s hand, “I like your Tri-Lamb outfit.”

“Finally, someone who gets it. So far most of the guests have called me Leonard, Sheldon, or Leslie.” Clarissa said shaking her head.

“Well I guess it takes a nerd to know a nerd.” Dipper said with a smile. 

“Ok, I like this guy.” Clarissa said to Wendy, “Lacey was in by the refreshment table the last I saw her.”

“Thanks.” Wendy said as she and Dipper headed into the party 

As they walked through the farmhouse Dipper took stock in their fellow party goers. There really were only about a two dozen people at the party with a sixty/forty slant in the female to male ratio. Surprisingly there were really only two ‘sexy’ costumes and the Gladiator and the Cowboy seemed to be together. At least he doesn’t have to worry about Pacifica and his sister being out of place here. 

Truth be told he never was a party type but he planned having as much fun as possible with Wendy. The plan was to start the song sometime after the party moves outside for the bonfire. 

As they walk up to the snack table a pair of mocha colored hands cover Wendy’s eyes. “Guess who?”

“Well considering only three people are foolish enough to do this and I’m holding one of their hands and another is gonna be in armor, I’m gonna say Lacey.” Wendy said before the hands dropped. 

When they turned Dipper saw a mocha skinned beauty dressed as a calico cat. She gave him a once over (including an appraising walk around) before she turned to Wendy and remarked, “So this is him? Sheesh girl, if you had told me you into the bookish type I’d’ve had you hooked up ages ago.”

“Nah, this one is special. Ain’t another like him in the world.” Wendy said before she kissed Dipper on the cheek. 

Lacey chuckled at his blush, “Man, this is too adorable. So what’s your name Loxley?”

Still blushing Dipper said “Everybody calls me Dipper.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Lacey joked as she shot Dipper a wink. 

“Lacey!” Wendy exclaimed as she chucked her roommates shoulder. 

“Well, she hasn’t complained yet.” Dipper said with a little smirk as Wendy went as red as he had been and Lacey snickered at her reaction.

“Dipper!” Wendy marveled at what she just heard her normally quiet boyfriend say. He just leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Ok. I like this guy,” Lacey said around her laughs, “Girl he’s a keeper.”

“Oy, I see you found my brother.” Mabel called out from behind them. 

As they turned around they saw Mabel standing there in full chainmail armor, with her hair done up in a crown braid that led to braided tail, a blue tabard with a gold fleur de lis in the center, and a glorious blonde van dyke. Pacifica was beside her in a flowing regal purple gown with gold and silver inlay, her hair was plated and topped with a silver tiara. and a golden scepter. 

“Mabel,” Dipper said as he walked over and gave her a hug. As he leaned near her ear he whispered, “Is it ready?”

“Yep, take the path to the left of the bonfire as you leave the farmhouse.” She whispered back before she released the hug. 

“You guys look great,” Wendy commented, “Beautiful dress Pacifica, and Mabel I love the armor.”

“This old thing,” Mabel said as she attempted to twirl around as if she were showing off a dress. “It was just something I had laying around in my closet.” 

“And she means that, it’s been on the floor of her closet since she helped the design costumes for the theater department’s production of MacBeth last year.” Pacifica remarked with a smirk. 

“Well it was too great to be thrown away at the end of the production’s run.” Mabel smiled as she patted down her tabard. 

**Later That Night**

Dipper and Wendy walked around the bonfire while the party went on around them. Dipper led them down the path Mabel described. When he got to the small clearing that was partially hidden he said, “You know Wendy, we’ve been together for almost two months now and I have something to tell you.” 

Dipper called out to apparently no one, “The Night Is Young, B-flat.” 

“Dip, what’s going on?” Wendy asked as suddenly music began to play. 

“The night is young and you're so beautiful,” Dipper sung out as he looked into Wendy’s eyes. 

Pacifica and Mabel walked into a nearby clearing and began to harmonize to the music.

“Here among the shadows, beautiful lady, open your heart.” Dipper swept his arm out to show they were currently in a shadowy part of the farmland. 

_“Oooooo”_ Mabel and Pacifica sung along to the harmony

“The scene is set, the breezes sing of it,” Dipper sang as he pulled Wendy into a hug.

_“Oooooo”_

“Can't you get into the swing of it, lady, when do we start?” the two of them spun around in a slow waltz like dance.

_“Oooooo”_

“When the lady is kissable,” he bent down and kissed the back of her hand, “and the evening is cool.” 

_“Oooooo”_

“Any dream is permissible,” he place their hands over his heart, “in the heart of a fool.”

_“Oooooo”_

“The moon is high” he sung looking up to the sky before coming back down to her. He took his right hand and traced her jawline as he continued, “and you're so glamorous,”

_“Oooooo”_

“And if I seem over amorous, lady,” he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, “what can I do?”

_“Oooooo”_

“The night is young” Dipper paused here before he quietly said, “and I mean this from the bottom of my heart”

“I'm in love with you.” Dip finished up the song looking directly into her eyes.

“Dip,” Wendy said with her eyes beginning to mist up, “You didn’t have to go through such a production just to tell me that.”

“Oh I know, I just wanted the first time I told you that to be memorable.” Dipper said a little more shyly than he wanted. 

“And it was, but this isn’t the first time you told me. Remember.” She said with a smile on her lips. 

“Yeah but…” was all he got out before her lips met his. And while the party, the bonfire, heck even the world seemed to disappear he did hear ‘I Told You!’ from somewhere in the distance. 

Sometime later when they finally came up for air Wendy whispered to him, “I love you too, dork.”


End file.
